bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Lotus Lunaris
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60315 |no = 499 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 26 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 110 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 7 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 10, 13, 16, 25, 33, 41, 45, 50, 55, 60 |normal_distribute = 15, 15, 15, 5, 5, 5, 16, 8, 8, 8 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 25, 33, 41, 45, 53, 61, 69, 77 |bb_distribute = 15, 15, 15, 5, 5, 5, 20, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 25, 33, 41, 45, 60, 70, 78, 86, 92, 98, 102, 106 |sbb_distribute = 15, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |description = One of the 12 Guardians, wielding a lance and the power to manipulate shadows. She chased after the traitor Sodis alongside his brother and her childhood friend, Alyut. She thought for a moment she might try to persuade the man who was so kind to her before, but she determined regardless of how he reacted the gods would never forgive him. As she gathered her magical power and prepared to release one of her hidden shadow techniques, she said, "If it must be done, then I shall do it," as she realized herself that she would clash swords with Sodis. |summon = I carry all my tears and regret! And to you who have forgiven me, I dedicate my strength! |fusion = I wish only to shed my regrets. I would do anything to avoid such a tragedy happening again. |evolution = Regret has made me strong. Realization has moved me forth. I hate both, but both are me. | hp_base = 4521 |atk_base = 1647 |def_base = 1485 |rec_base = 1125 | hp_lord = 5905 |atk_lord = 2163 |def_lord = 1949 |rec_lord = 1475 | hp_anima = 6648 |rec_anima = 1277 |atk_breaker = 2361 |def_breaker = 1751 |atk_guardian = 1965 |def_guardian = 2147 |rec_guardian = 1376 |def_oracle = 1850 | hp_oracle = 5608 |rec_oracle = 1772 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 20 |ls = Dark Unity |lsdescription = 65% boost to Atk power of Dark types |lstype = Attack |bb = Hypnos |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & probable Weakness effect |bbnote = 45% chance |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 240 |sbb = Tartaros |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & all status ailments healed and nullified for 3 turns |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 430 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60314 |evointo = 60316 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 60201 |evomats5 = |evoitem = legend Stone |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = 12 Guardians of the Gods |addcatname = Laris 3 }}